


If you're looking that good it may as well be in my clothes

by bobleak



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: They need to film the post mortem but Ryan is barely out of subspace.





	If you're looking that good it may as well be in my clothes

He's still dropped, but they aren't going to have another chance to film the postmortem and it's not like, 'I went to get changed with a coworker and accidentally let him fuck me on the floor instead,' is something he can use as an excuse.

Shane knows. He's not inconsiderate. He can see Ryan's eyes are still slightly glazed over. He knows he's never this agreeable on camera. 

As they work through the questions he's relieved to hear him sound more like himself. He's trying to argue with him like they usually do. Shane is glad he sat a far enough away that he couldn't unconsciously put an arm around the younger man like he so desperately wants to.

He's more or less himself by the time the hot daga rolls around. His eyes look slightly less blown he's still blushing intermittently but he's pretty sure they've gotten away with it.

After what feels like hours, but probably wasn't very long at all the camera had stopped rolling and the crew had finally left.

"You look good in my shirt, shame all my other clothes swamped you." A blush spread across Ryan's face and he suddenly looked very interested in his hands resting in his lap.

"We could have been a little late to make sure you were back, you know?" Ryan shrugs.

" Neither of us have time."

"Ry, if we are going to keep doing this you need to make sure I bring you back after."

Ryan hopes his face doesn't let on how much his heart lurched at 'keep doing this' and his reply is so quiet Shane can only just hear it.

"I know, 'm sorry sir."

"Hey," he tilts the younger man's chin up so he's looking at him properly.

"Ryan, you don't have to call me that when we're not ... y'know going at it." Ryan giggles.

"You were choking me less than an hour ago but you can't say the word sex."

Shane lets out a soft laugh resting a gentle hand on Ryan's face

"You're coming back to mine until I know you're out of subspace. I don't care how busy you are."

Ryan all but melts at the softness of the gesture.

"Fine, but you owe me chipotle." Shane chuckles running a hand through the hair Ryan had hastily fixed not an hour ago.

"Anytime little guy."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them never happened etc


End file.
